Dreaming of You
by Katie Black
Summary: A Harry/Ginny fluff written through flashbacks. It's very sweet and has a plot in the mist of all the fluff.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to the goddess also known as J.K Rowling and the song, "Dreaming of You" belong to the late Selena.  
  
Authors Note: This story is made up of flashbacks, I'll tell you when they start and when they end(. You should be warned that this is mindless fluff but it's kind of sad in the beginning. This story is dedicated to Erin Granger who showed me how to work this program and says that I can write!  
  
Dreaming of You  
  
Everyone at the Burrow was asleep, save one. Ginny Weasley sat at her window, he chin resting on her knees, as she stared out at the sky thinking about him, Harry.  
  
  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me too  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny looked up at the boy. He looked so familiar, like she had met him before. Apparently he could not get onto the platform. Now, Ginny was a polite girl but she could not take her eyes off him. When he two brothers, Fred and George, came back to say good bye they mentioned that "that boy" was none other than Harry Potter, the boy she used to be told about when her mother put her to bed. This was Harry Potter,  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
  
  
Harry would be coming over tomorrow, she had missed him. Everyone had thought she just had a slight crush on the "boy who lived", and Ginny had tried to forget him, his green eyes that looked clouded from Voldermort but cleared when he laughed. His unruly coal hair. She had dated Neville and Colin but she could never get him out of her head. Ginny Weasley loved Harry Potter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
During the summer before Ginny's first year, Harry had come over to visit Ron. Ginny had never been so nervous in her entire life, her stomach was in tight knots and she couldn't speak, all she did was squeak. Fred had joked that he couldn't tell where her hair ended and her face began. She had made a fool of herself, putting her elbow in the butter and spilling milk. She had ran to her room and did the exact opposite of the old saying "No use crying over spilled milk" well, she didn't cry over the milk or even the butter. She cried because Harry had seen her do it, but more importantly because Harry was becoming one of her brothers, he would never see her for anything else but Ron's little sister who squeaks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside  
  
Would you even care?  
  
Ginny turned and looked over at her bedside table, there were three photographs there. One of her family from Egypt, one of her and Ron playing in the garden when they were very young, and the last was of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. The girls were sitting down in the middle, with Ron's arm draped over Hermione's shoulder and Harry's over hers. Hermione had given it to Ginny last Christmas. It had been taken before the quidditch world cup. A silent tear went down Ginny's cheek, only as a sister. That's all she was.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny's heart raced, Harry had been down too long. He couldn't stay under water that long, he would die! He couldn't die like this. Cedric and Cho had come up a while ago and Krum had brought Hermione up shortly after. Fleur, having a problem, coming up empty handed. Ginny, seated by Fred and George was turning pale and for once in their lives both of the twins were being sincere and serious. Fred had his arm over her shoulder and George was telling her that everything was alright. Ginny, deep down knew Harry would be ok, he just had to be, but she was nervous and on the brink of tears none the less. Then, Harry popped out of the water, Ron on one arm and Fleur's little sister, Gabriella, on the other. Ginny was so proud, Harry would risk his life for his friend and a girl he didn't know. She was about to run down to give him a hug and tell him how worried she was when she saw him glance at Cho and Cedric, a jealous look on his face. How could little Ginny Weasley ever compete with Cho.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day  
  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do!  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed, he would be here tomorrow and she vowed to tell him how she felt. She couldn't go on like this for much longer, she needed to know how he felt. She smiled as she remembered what had happened with Cho last year.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry and Cho had started dating after Christmas and Ginny had been heartbroken but dated Neville. At the end of the year ball Neville was serving detention for Snape and Ginny sat in the corner of the hall by herself as she watched Ron and Hermione dance, finally, she thought, they got to their senses. Those robes from Fred and George were defiantly better, they were a robin's egg blue, to match his eyes. Ginny's heart gave a small sigh, she would never have that. Then her eye caught Harry and Cho, dancing in the corner. He looked so good in those dress robes, the green brought out his eyes so well. Harry turned and caught Ginny's eye, she could feel herself blush. He whispered something in Cho's ear and walked towards her. Oh. No. was all Ginny could think of, and before she could walk or run out of the hall Harry caught her arm. "Would you like to dance?" he had asked, such a gentleman. They swept onto the floor and danced to a slow song, her head rested perfectly on his shoulder as one of his hand trailed over her deep red hair. Ginny heard that night that Cho had thought something was going on between Harry and Ginny. From what Ron said, they fought for over an hour until they broke up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
The sun was going to break over the horizon in about an hour from now, and Harry would be here by nine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before humming that song they had danced to, it was called oh starry night, it was a muggle song that Dumbledore himself had thought of. That was also the night she had told Neville she couldn't be his girl any longer…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Neville, I'm sorry but I can't go out with you any longer, it wouldn't be fair to either of us." She had said it and now she waited for his answer.  
  
"You looked beautiful tonight Ginny, you danced wonderfully." Neville said after a moment, how had he known Ginny thought, but he answered her before she could mouth her surprise. "I snuck out of detention and I saw you and Harry dancing… You looked perfect Ginny. I'll always love you but I love you enough to let you go. You love him Ginny and he might not know it yet, but he loves you too. Be happy." With that he kissed her forehead and walked up to his dorm.  
  
"I'm sorry Neville, I'm so sorry…" She whispered as he disappeared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Corazón  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
Cómo te necesito  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
  
The morning breeze blew her hair back and the tears were wiped from her face by invisible hands, Ginny stopped singing and put her hand on the invisible force. "Harry...?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
While Ginny had been breaking up with Neville Harry had sat by the portrait hole watching. Neville had voiced the truth while his life crumbled, he remembered how happy he was when Ginny had said she would go and get a butterbeer with him. Harry had felt a little upset but though that was just because he didn't want Ginny to get hurt. He looked out for her like Ron but she was not about to help Ron as he threatened to hex Neville. Harry realized he loved her as the woman she was and not as the sister she always had been to him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
  
I love you too!  
  
  
  
"…are you...are you there?" Ginny Asked. Her eyes sparkling as fresh tears formed in her eyes. She bit her lower lip.  
  
"You look beautiful when you cry." Harry said, removing the invisibility cloak from himself and his broom. Ginny could see that he had made his trunk feather light and attached it to the broom before she closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm dreaming, you're not here. I'll open my eyes and you'll be gone." She whispered  
  
"No, Ginny. I'm here and I'm not leaving." With that he kissed her on her nose softly and her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Harry…"  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
"Yes Ginny?" He asked, looking straight at her.  
  
"Why are you here? Do you need something? Do you want to speak to Ron, I'll go get him." She started to her door when Harry reached out and touched her arm.  
  
"I'm here Ginny because I, well I love you Ginny. Yes I do want something but I don't want to talk to Ron." He stated. Ginny froze. Harry had told her he loved her. He mind raced through all of their memories together, from the first time she had met him until the dance and this moment. He looked at her as if waiting for her to reply.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" Was all she could come up with. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know how you feel and if I could have this dance." He turned and grabbed something out of her trunk, which turned out to be a muggle radio, Dad'll love to have a look at that thought Ginny, which Harry preceded to turn "Oh starry night". He bowed, kissed her hand and they began to dance. Ginny's head rested perfectly on his shoulder and she whispered to him, "Harry, I love you." He picked her up and twirled her around, her fuzzy pink slippers falling off. Harry kissed Ginny as they twirled. Both in bliss, neither had noticed the noise going on downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Gin you wanna come and pick Harry up at the Dur…" Said a sleepy Ron as he walked in. He looked back and forth from his little sister to his best friend. Ginny in her pink fuzzy pajamas and Harry in muggle jeans and a black t-shirt. "Harry, you are my friend so you have exactly one minute before I bloody kill you!" steamed Ron. Who at the moment looked as though his hair and face would set the rest of the Burrow on fire.  
  
"Ginny, would you like to come on a ride with me?" Harry quickly asked, jumping on her windowsill, Firebolt in one hand, his other extended for Ginny who promptly took it and latched he arms around Harry's waist as they zoomed around the Burrow.  
  
Ron took a moment to think before he acted. Harry was a better flier than him so there was no way to catch them on a broomstick but his older brothers were just as overprotective of Ginny as he was and three Weasleys vs. one Harry Potter did change the odds. "Fred, George!" Ron yelled "Get in here."  
  
"What Ron?" asked an extremely sleepy Fred, so sleepy in fact that he hadn't bothered to make up a ridiculous nickname. Ron looked out the window and saw his sister and best friend happy. Ginny's hair blowing in the breeze and Harry doing loops, one hand on his firebolt and the other on Ginny's hand.  
  
"Nothing, I thought I saw a spider, go to bed." He muttered  
  
"No argument here." George said  
  
"Ditto." Fred replied as they headed back to their beds. Once they were out of the room Ron picked up Harry's trunk. Wow, he thought, I must have gotten stronger, now what do I tell mom and dad…  
  
  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Endlessly  
  
And I'll be holding you tight  
  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ So, what did you think? Second attempt at a song fic. Second attempt at any type of fic and first with Harry and Ginny. ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Katie Black 


End file.
